


The Vessel

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (Eventual happy ending I promise), Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And he wants to make more of them, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kara is his weapon, Lex found the pod first, Omega Lena Luthor, Patriarchy, Sex Slave, soooo much dub con breeding sex before then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: An object given away is not easily reclaimed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fair warning to all my gentler readers—this is a story in which there are patriarchical and misogynistic societal factors at play, and that may be triggering for you. Feel free to skip this one. I don’t condone or encourage anyone to be Handmaid’s Tale in real life, and I hope you know that this is kink—fantasy, not reality. 
> 
> For those of you who get that and are ready to roll...know that I always have this on deck for you greedy filthy goblins.

They brought Lena to the alpha’s room on the first day of the rut. 

Lex inspected her in the hall, carefully smoothing the creases out of her skirt. He tutted over her stockings, and motioned for one of the servants to fix it, lifting Lena’s heel and pulling the fabric down as if she were a child’s porcelain doll. A lifelike omega, one easily petted and tamed. Lena kept her gaze fixed straight ahead and let him fuss over her until he was done. 

Lex’s fingers rubbed over the fabric of her blouse sleeve. “I don’t know if I like this cream color on you. Makes you look too pale. Did you wear the underwear Mary laid out for you?”

A green lingerie set, lurid and designed to attract the eye. Lena fought the embarrassed flush rising in her cheeks and nodded, fingers twitching in her folded grasp. “Yes.”

“Yes..?” He prompted her, eyes cold and sharp. 

Lena lost the war against her blush. “Yes,  _ alpha _ .” 

“Good.” He nodded, affirmingly, and stepped away to consider her as a full picture. “Mind your honorifics in there, sister dear. She can tear apart concrete with her hands, you know.”

Lena shivered. “Yes, alpha.”

“She’ll be gentle in her own way, I suppose.” Lex considered, cupping his chin. “We have taught her  _ some _ control, after all. Didn’t want her being too much of a brute for the investors when they come to look in on her.” He circled Lena again, eyes roaming critically. “But, still. It would suit you to be respectful. Tell me your rules again.”

Lena recited, dutifully. “‘Do not look her in the eyes, always avert your gaze. Do not raise your voice to her. Do not challenge her in any way.’”

“Very good. And?” He raised an eyebrow, waiting. 

Lena swallowed, eyes flicking quickly to the floor. “‘Serve her pleasure in all ways possible.’”

“Perfect.” He praised, patting her shoulder as if she were a well-trained dog. “I trust I don’t need to remind you how much is riding on this. A half-Kryptonian child with Luthor genetics would rule the world.”

Lena knew that. She’d known it for years, ever since coming of age as an omega, that this was the sum total of her purpose in the Luthor household—-the reason why their shared father had bothered to come collect her from her dying mother’s bedside. Because she was a woman, and an omega, and could  _ breed _ . Her womb was all that mattered to Lex, or anyone else in Lena’s life. 

Still. She needed to ask anyway. “Couldn’t you—-couldn’t you start on your plan with her instead of a child? Wouldn’t that be easier and quicker?”

“Of course we’ve  _ tried _ that.” Lex told her, somewhat impatiently flapping his hands. “She has…. _ reservations _ , sometimes. It makes her sloppy. Too hard to control. She was too old when the pod landed. Not mutable enough.” 

Lena knew that, too. Lex was forever complaining that the alien wasn’t controllable enough for LuthorCorp’s endeavors. She was supposed to be the PR campaign of a century—a pet alien on the payroll, saving lives and winning hearts, with all of the resulting public trust that would allow her to remove and replace certain targets. But Lex was always coming home furious that the alien had somehow slightly disobeyed him. That she had rescued the wrong person, or worse, refused to execute the right one. And she was always asking questions.  _ Always _ . The Kryptonian trusted and liked Lex, yes—but not enough to refrain from questioning his judgement. And that would never do for a man like Lex Luthor. 

The alpha moved his hand from her shoulder to rest heavily on her belly, making her stiffen. “But this? A whelp with her powers and our bloodline? We’ll raise it to be a weapon unlike any this world has ever seen. And  _ you _ my dove,” he chucked her under the chin, smiling fondly. “You will be our Eden’s new Eve. Mother of it all.”

Lena didn’t like the cold finger of dread that idea ran up her spine, but she said nothing. Lex could be just as quick to anger as he could be affectionate, and the margin for error was razor-thin. She had learned long ago to never court his rage. He had made it very clear that to defy him, as an omega and a smaller, weaker sister no less—well, that was  _ very _ ill-advised. 

Instead, she only squared her shoulders and said: “I understand, thank you.”

“Good.” The alpha moved away from her and she could breathe again, albeit not easily. “I’m pleased with you, Lena. I know some of the traditions we’ve kept you to are….draconian, to be sure, but you can see now why they were necessary.”

_ Necessary?  _ Lena almost laughed, and it would have been high and semi-hysterical. Lillian and Lex had never allowed Lena to date. To have friends. To be even within  _ breathing distance  _ of a non-related alpha. For years she’d been confined to the grounds of this very mansion, only allowed a ‘playroom’ in the form of her lab, and even then, all her accomplishments were taken from her to be claimed as Lex’s. A virginal, trapped beast. And now Lex would send her off to be mounted like a prized broodmare, in the hopes that the resulting foal would be worth the stud fee. 

He would take everything from her, and call that  _ necessary.  _

But what choice did she have? The hall was lined with alphas. Guards armed with Kryptonian weaponry that could also easily kill a human. She couldn’t run. And once she was behind that door, she’d be in the presence of the only thing her universe had that was comparable to an actual God, and there would be no possible escape. 

Only surrender. 

Lena closed her eyes briefly against the tears there, and nodded, tightly. “Yes, alpha.”

“Don’t look so glum.” Lex cajoled. “The heat inducer will kick in soon. And the alien is quite attractive, you know. Have you seen the pictures?”

Lena had. The alien was blonde, sleek, well-made. Her arms were thick with muscle and her eyes glinted cold and blue, an arctic tint. She looked every inch the weapon that she was, in her black and red suit, with the black cape flung behind her like a flag. Defiant. Beautiful. Terrifying. 

Lex had said Kryptonians viewed themselves as above humanity. That the alien would view her as an ant. A slave. An object. 

She looked like she would demand worship and abject obedience, just like everyone else in Lena’s life. 

“Her name is Kara.” Lex said, unnecessarily. Lena knew her name. 

Everyone did. That was something Lex had made personally sure of. Kara was their personal payroll heroine, after all. But in private company, Lex always called her The Kryptonian, and the title had stuck. It had an element of foreboding about it, like the name of a hurricane or a missile strike. 

“She’s older than you, of course, significantly so. We think she was trapped in the pod for quite some time. There’s some form of interdimensional time hole that she escaped from before the pod landed.”

Lena knew this too, of course, but she knew better than to interrupt Lex mid-flow. She only nodded. 

“And in all this time we’ve never paired her. At first, she was too young. And then it was in the better interests of her training to keep her mind focused away from breeding. She’s never been allowed off the suppressant cycle before.” He indicated the door with one hand. As if on cue, it rattled, violently. “This is her first rut.”

Lena shuddered, unable to stop looking at the door at the end of the hall. It was too far away to catch the alien alpha’s scent, at least not over all of these other alphas, but she could see dents in the thick leaded-steel. Hand gouges. As she watched, the door shook against the frame again, and the alien behind it howled in rage and indignation. 

“Don’t be frightened.” Lex said, briskly. “She’ll calm down once an omega is nearby. You’ve taken your heat inducer, after all, she’ll be able to smell it. And I imagine she won’t hurt you unless you resist.” He gave her a significant look. “So my suggestion would be to comply. Yes?”

“Yes, a-alpha.” Lena’s voice wavered a bit, but she kept her chin up. 

One of the alpha guards shifted and whispered to his neighbor. “ _ Shit, if there’s anything left of her after the alien is done, I’ll pay your beer tab.” _

If Lex heard, he gave no outward indication. “Come along now. It’s time.”

He held out a hand, expectantly, and Lena took it. Together, they approached the door that Lena was certain held the beginning of the end for her. 

And, in a way, she would turn out to be right. 

***

Kara had been feeling sick all morning. 

Miserable, sweaty, and nauseous. Restless, too. Like she needed to get out and fly laps for hours. But they wouldn’t open the door. She’d banged on it, and yelled for Lex, but they ignored her, which was unusual. No one had ever denied her access to Lex before. Let alone shut her behind the lead door. That was supposed to just be for her safety—Lex had said, and Lex promised never to lie. But if they were for her safety, why was she being locked up?

No one answered her. Lex did not come. The morning stretched out like an endless rubber band, until Kara snapped and started pounding on the door again, and still—no one came. 

Her skin itched, while she stared at the door, furious, panting at her dents.There was something she needed to  _ do.  _ Something she needed other than food, or water, or air. It was  _ important _ and her whole body was seized with it. But her brain seemed too manic to figure out just  _ what _ it was. 

Instead, she paced. Round and round. Wearing circles in the fine carpet. Her rooms were spacious, and large—practically a whole apartment all to herself—but they’d never felt quite so confining. All of the leaded shutters were down, too, so she couldn’t even break through the windows. The light was dark and it made her tetchy, irritable. The apartment was never her favorite place, to begin with. It was too padded and carefully monitored. She preferred the open sky. The sun on her cheek. The wind strong and playful in her hair. To be shut in like this...it was maddening. 

Everything was maddening, at the moment. 

While she paced, Kara tried to collect her thoughts. Why was she feeling this way? She didn’t know. Was it something she’d eaten? No, couldn’t possibly be—she’d only had the same diet she always had, the food Lex had chosen to keep her in perfect order. No snacks, no sugar, no treats. Those were only on ‘good’ days, and Kara hadn’t had one of those in a while. Not after how badly she’d botched the mayoral assasination attempt. 

Although, in her defense, she thought she was  _ supposed _ to be saving the mayor. 

So it wasn’t food. It wasn’t something they’d given her. Was it something she’d forgotten? Something from her pod? Sometimes those memories came back in flashes and they were hard to bear. Painful. Her brain didn’t like remembering them. Maybe she was feeling this way because she’d already blocked something else out. But no, that didn’t feel quite right either. 

After about midday, the aching throb in her lower belly became an intense, churning cramp. It  _ hurt _ , and Kara was so unused to the sensation of pain that it enraged her in a bewildered sort of way. She was injured somehow, surely. But no one was coming to her aid. And worst of all, the aching, rippling pain in her lower body came with a whole new set of problems. 

Urges. Dark, whispering urges. A  _ need _ Kara had never truly explored or allowed herself to feel. Her body felt hot, desperate, and  _ seeking _ . And when she looked into her sweatpants, there was a bulge in her underwear that had only rarely made itself known before. 

It didn’t make sense. 

Kara had only ever had fleeting erections before. Dreams, sometimes. Smelling an omega on the street. Brief, infrequent moments of sudden hardness, that were usually easily resolved by nothing more difficult than a cold glass of water or a quick self-chat. 

But this time, it was different. She was in  _ pain _ , and still somehow her cock flagged stiffly in her pants, throbbing with that low, unquellable  _ ache _ . Two cold showers and a stern talking-to later and she was still no closer to any kind of relief, and going steadily more frustrated and tense as the day went on. 

And still— _ still _ —they would not open the door. 

Finally, by the afternoon, when Kara was in the midst of contemplating how to blast the stupid thing open with her heat vision, she heard the familiar voice in the hall, lowered in conversation. Kara’s ears perked up. She couldn’t use her vision through the lead, of course, but her hearing was still good enough to detect that it was Lex in the hallway. And that there was someone with him. 

Someone whose scent was…. _ delectable.  _

The door began to open, allowing more scent inside, and Kara inhaled deeply, blinking. All thoughts of escape from the room suddenly fled, and her mind’s single focus was the source of that heavenly scent. Flooding her lungs, soothing the ache in her bones, making her pulse thud and her tongue go slack. 

When Lex entered, his familiar smell should have comforted her. Instead it made her wrinkle her nose in disgust, repelled by the acrid tang of it. The whiplash from appealing to unappealing had her almost retching, and she stepped back, brow knitted in confusion, as the alpha’s smile only made her want to hackle and spit at him. 

“Easy, Kara.” Lex put his hands out, soothingly. “Relax. I’ve brought you a present.”

“A present?” Kara’s head was swimming and nothing seemed to make sense. “Lex, why won’t they let me out? Why can’t I—“

“Kara.” Lex snapped his fingers at her, in his usual gesture to get her attention. Normally this made her posture jerk upwards, as if on a guilty spring, but this time instead it seared a bolt of anger through her spine. A hot, sudden rush of fury sprung into her throat and she growled at him, eyes heating up. 

“Whoa.” Up went the hands again. He jerked his chin over his shoulder. “You’re scaring her. Calm down.”

_ Scaring…?  _ Kara’s nerves were frayed, haywire. Her eyes cooled down, but her hackles stayed up. “Who—“

Lex made a gesture and stepped aside. And—oh there it was, the  _ good _ scent. The scent that made her body ease off its frustrated tension and settled the rattling urgency in her bones. It smelled like honey and sex and sweet things, the kinds of sweet things Kara was never allowed. The alpha blinked, inhaling, and found her vision honing in on the omega like a beacon. 

Lex nodded, as if this was planned. “Kara, this is my sister, Lena.”

_ Lena.  _ Kara was staring, and she knew humans found that impolite, but she couldn’t quite stop. Her mouth was half-open, lips hanging foolishly, but she couldn’t stop that either. Lex’s sister gave her the smallest of nods, eyes downcast, hands fidgeting in front of her body. 

She was slender, but well-molded, as if the person who had sculpted her spine had pressed a thumb right into her, and smoothed the clay. Her hands were long and fine, and her jawline sharp as an arrow, but the paleness of her was vulnerable. Like a bared throat. Kara found herself wanting to protect her, even before Lena lifted her eyes for the barest second, and they connected. Her eyes were a sad, stormy shade, one green, one grey-blue. 

_ Lena.  _

Lex looked sharply at the omega and she dropped her gaze demurely, hands twitching. Lex’s scent so close to Lena’s smelled wrong, and Kara didn’t like the demand implicit in the way the other alpha looked at his sister. She had never felt this way about Lex before—he had always seemed a fairly friendly benefactor. Maybe not  _ entirely _ trustworthy, but at least he had always cared for her. He was….decent. No matter her reservations about the work he asked her to do. 

But now….well, now, she felt inches from snarling down his face if he gave Lena another silent order like that. 

The other alpha gave her forcefully neutral half- smile, as if he was reading her thoughts, and stepped a little away from Lena.  _ That  _ was better. Kara breathed a little easier, inviting the omega’s scent back into her lungs, and tried not to just stare at her like a hungry animal while Lex spoke. She failed, mostly. 

“You’re in rut, Kara. We knew this would happen, eventually. Fine young alpha like you. And well, you know I feel you’re part of the family. I’ve always looked on you that way.” 

His eyes rounded, asking for her empathy, and Kara, never one to not give freely, loosened her posture. Lex was right. He had always treated her like family. Why else would he put her in his own house? He cared enough to keep her safe. That was what he said. And Kara knew that must be true. It  _ must _ be. 

“What does that have to do with—“

Lex propelled the omega forward with a nudge, and Lena took a half step closer to Kara. Her heartbeat was wild and fast, tremulous. 

“Surely I don’t need to explain the birds and the bees to you.” Lex gave her a little conspirator’s chuckle, and Kara, finally catching wind, felt her eyes widen and her cheeks flush. She shot another look at Lena, but the omega still wouldn’t look directly at her. Her scent was tense, almost fearful. 

“Look at her, Kara. Your body knows what it wants already.” His smile broadened, and Kara felt shame redden her ears—he was right, she was getting hard just looking at Lena, and the strange wholeness of her concentration on an omega she’d just met seconds ago was all-consuming. “Lena’s been trained for this her whole life. She’ll be obedient to any of your needs, isn’t that right Lena?”

“Yes, alpha.” The omega murmured, her voice a low, continental-accented lilt that sent prickles of sharp arousal down Kara’s spine. 

Lex stepped closer to Kara, and although her body protested his closeness, she bit her lip and allowed it, as he leaned in to her ear. “She’s a virgin, too. Pure. All for you. Nothing but the best for my Super, right?”

Kara leaned back in shock, and looked between the two Luthors. Lena’s eyes were still lowered, but her cheeks were red. She looked resigned, not pleased. On the other hand, Lex looked almost gleeful. He clapped Kara on the back as she processed her shock. 

“You can do whatever you want to her from now on. She’s yours to do with as you please. Just be sure you leave her in a decent shape.” Lex chuckled, warmly. “I would like her to bear at least one pup for you before you break her pelvis.”

“But, wait—“ Kara was still in a subterranean state, slow to react. Her brain was trying to process, but it was impeded by the growing instinct in her lower body the longer she spent in the presence of the omega. “I don’t—-did she agree to this?” Kara tried to catch the omega’s eyes again. “Hey, Lena?”

“She doesn’t have to.” Lex’s voice tinged on irritation, and he sighed, as if Kara were taxing him. “I’m her legal protector, as the only alpha in the family, and she must obey. But if you’re concerned, I’m sure she’ll consent. Won’t you, dove?”

Lena raised her head for a moment, and just for a moment, her eyes flashed fiercely. Then it was gone. Her long dark lashes dragged to her cheeks again. “Yes, alpha.”

“That isn’t—“ Kara started to protest, but to her surprise and slight horror, her body had responded so positively to Lena’s voice saying  _ yes alpha  _ that she had actually taken a half-step closer to the omega. And Lex had started moving toward the door, meaning there was less and less of his scent to contend with, and  _ more _ of Lena’s to salivate over. “Lex, I don’t know about this.”

“Just let her do what she’s been bred for. Omegas like her are always in need of an alpha to tell them what to do. She’ll feel better once you start taking control.” Lex assured her, knuckles already raised casually to the door. He knocked twice for the guards. “And  _ you’ll _ feel better once you’ve had the chance to release some of that rut stress, I promise. It’s why omegas exist. Well,  _ that _ and the pups.” 

He grinned at her, as if they were sharing a secret. “Be sure to put some of those in her, while you’re at it. We could repopulate Krypton right here on Earth.”

_ Krypton.  _ Lex brought that word up rarely. As if he was trying to make Kara forget it by not mentioning it, and some days, she could agree with that philosophy—it was easier, less painful. But now he was dangling her greatest hope right in front of her, as if he  _ knew _ that she still dreamed of it. The laughter of her children in a city full of silver light. A world rebuilt. 

Kara swallowed hard. Her eyes darted to the omega, holding herself still and subservient at her side.  _ If she were to get pregnant…oh Rao.  _

“See,  _ now _ you understand.” Lex laughed as the door opened for his departure and the guards let him pass. He winked at her, one final time over his shoulder. “Enjoy your gift.”

And then the door shut and she was alone with the omega in a dark room that was filled with the siren-call of pheromones. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Lena’s legs were quivering. 

She couldn’t help it. The presence of the alien was overwhelming. Her scent, for one thing—strong and spiced with a strange warmth—was dominant in the air, pushing out even her brother’s heavy Luthor musk. Then there was the casual strength in her body, and the easy, predatory way she moved. Her blue eyes roamed over Lena with such open appraisal that it made her neck prickle, her knees weakening with the urge to bend. 

She hadn’t expected it to be this arousing. 

She was scared, yes. The  _ power _ in those limbs was obvious, and when the Kryptonian alpha growled at Lex, she’d actually felt her whole body shake. But, whether from the heat inducer she’d taken this morning or the low, miserable pull of her instincts, she was slippery wet from her cunt to her thighs, and starting to drip down her legs. She supposed that was a mercy, considering what was about to happen, but it felt like a mockery. It was bad enough that Lex was making her do this, but now her body made her  _ want _ it, too? Shameful. 

When the alpha turned to look at her—curious, perhaps at the shift in her scent—Lena obediently kept her eyes down and away. Her hands shook, aware that the alpha could probably  _ smell _ her wetness, just like she could smell the thick, needy torrents of alpha musk coming off of the blonde in waves. She was sure any moment now the alien would demand that she present herself to be mounted. 

Instead, she could hear the frown in the Kryptonian’s voice when she spoke. “Are you alright? You’re trembling.”

Lena was so startled by the genuine concern of the question that she raised her eyes, searing with the deep blue fire there. “I—yes, alpha.”

“You don’t have to call me that, you know.” The alien huffed, ears reddening. It was….oddly endearing. “My  _ name _ is Kara.”

Lena swallowed. Lex had told her the alien might expect this kind of familiarity. She could be mercurial this way. It almost made her feel worse. The alien was supposed to just  _ take _ her. That was what she had been told to expect. This nervousness was….unnerving. “Yes, Kara.”

“No, that’s not what I—-“ The alpha sighed, and ran a hand through her close-cropped hair. (Lex had let her cut it all off when she complained her long locks were getting in the way of battling, but he still complained she’d lost her ‘feminine appeal’ in the process. Up close, Lena didn’t find much to complain about.) “You can call me anything you like. I’m sorry. This is weird.”

Lena shifted, uncomfortably aware of her sticky thighs. This was just...almost  _ worse _ . The alpha was apologizing? To her? And meanwhile the scent of the alpha’s rut was so  _ good _ and strong in her lungs that she wanted to weep and throw herself on the ground, legs spread.  _ Why won’t you just let me hate you?  _ Lena wondered, realizing too late she had been staring too long into the alpha’s wide blue eyes. 

“There. That’s better.” Kara smiled wide and her hand came up to touch Lena’s cheek, tentatively. “You can look at me. It’s okay.”

Lena fought the ingrained urge to drop her eyes again. Her breath came shallowly as the Kryponian’s broad thumb moved against the powdery skin of her cheek, brushing close to her lips before dropping away. Her heart was pounding. “Y-yes, Kara.”

The alpha’s scent was a sudden warm blast of approval, and it made her eyelids flutter, drooping closed despite her best efforts. “I promise, Lena. I won’t hurt you. But....” Her hand hovered, before dropping onto Lena’s shoulder, sliding down her upper arm. The heat of her was intense, like a furnace. Or a sun. “I need to...to—“

Lena knew what the alpha needed to do, even before the Kryptonian could stutter it out. “Whatever you need.” It was the line she’d rehearsed, but it came out of her lips like a whispered plea, rasping and far too needy. She cleared her throat, flushing. “I mean. I am here to serve you, Kara.”

The response to that was immediate and breathtaking. Kara  _ growled _ , eyes blackening with dark desire, and her hand clenched on Lena’s bicep, holding her too close. The grip was almost exquisitely painful, and Lena gasped, helplessly. But that, too, caused an immediate response. Kara dropped her arm as if it were on fire and backed away, looking guilty. “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t—“

Lena’s whimper was a purely instinctual, distressed thing. She didn’t like the alpha moving away from her. That bothered her more than the sure-to-be-finger marks on her arm. And it was startling, how quickly her submissive conditioning had been activated by that sound. She wanted to slither to her knees and beg Kara to cover her with her body. It was only by sheer force of will that she maintained an upright position. 

Kara looked clearly torn. “Maybe we should...maybe we should sit down. On the bed— _ couch!  _ The couch.”

Lena followed the alpha’s nervous, jittering energy to the recessed living room, in the wing that had once belonged to Lionel, the patriarch of the Luthor clan. Now it was Kara’s prison. But of course, they didn’t call it that to her face. So the couch was comfortable under her thighs as she adjusted her skirt, but she was aware it was only part of the gilding of the cage.  _ Her _ cage now, too. 

Kara sat as far away from Lena as she could, as if she didn’t quite trust herself. Her hands were folded in front of her and she was rocking a bit, body hunched and uncomfortable. “So…”

Lena wanted to tell Kara that it was okay. That the longer she denied her instincts to rut, the more sweaty and uncomfortable she would be, and this was only the first day of many, so they may as well get it started now. But then another, more scandalized part of her was horrified at the idea of coaxing her new master to capitalize on her body. It was just hard to listen to that part under the steady, pounding urges of her heat, and the strange, fluttering way she felt looking at the alpha’s nervous posture. 

Almost….sweet. 

The twisting in Lena’s belly resolved into something like calm. She slid over to the alpha on the couch, not totally aware of what she was doing until she allowed herself the final mercy of puddling to her knees in front of the alien’s tense body. Kara blinked down at her in shock as Lena laid her palms evenly on either side of the alpha’s firm thighs, muscles tensing like whipcords. 

“Would you like to use my mouth, first?” She offered, wetting her lips as she looked right into Kara’s startled face. “I think it would help.”

***

Kara was certain this day couldn’t get any more challenging. Then an omega was on her knees in front of her, offering to let Kara use her mouth. And everything inside of her pulsed at the thought. 

“Okay.” She said, without thinking or blinking, still looking into Lena’s eyes. “I’ve never—okay. Let me….” 

Kara’s hands fumbled at her sweatpants, pulling them down over her butt. Her cock flopped out of her briefs when her sweaty hand pulled it from the slit, stiffening eagerly as Lena looked down at it, eyes widening. 

“Wow.” Was all Lena said after a long, stomach-curling moment of insecurity. 

“Is it okay?” Kara was tense and her fingers were fisting against the edge of the couch cover, trying to stop herself from forcing Lena’s hovering mouth down where her aching body told her it would feel the best. 

Liquid-black pupils looked back at her, the stormy colors subsumed. “ _ Yes _ , alpha.”

_ Rao.  _ The way those words strung together played on the violin of Kara’s frayed nerves all the way to a crescendo. She lifted hand and curled it around the back of Lena’s neck, unsure of what she was doing, but only aware she needed it  _ closer _ . 

“Take care of me.” The words half-whined, half-pleaded out of her lips, raspy and cracked. “I—I need you to—“

But Lena’s hot lips were already whispering over her throbbing tip, and Kara’s hips rocketed up, inadvertently pushing her cockhead into the omega’s closed mouth. The pressure of it was a sudden, blessed release, and Kara found herself growling at the sensation, fingers curling tightly over Lena’s nape. “ _ Suck me.” _

Lena’s breath was damp and her mouth a wet, fleshy heaven as she opened her lips and took Kara’s aching cock into her mouth. Just the tip of it, but oh—that was so  _ good _ . She could see Lena’s pink little tongue swipe out, and up the side, tentatively, and out of her chest came a rumbling moan at the tender contact. 

“ _ Ah.”  _ Kara had never experienced such raw bliss. Her body was tight with the urge to thrust up into Lena’s waiting mouth, but she knew she could break the omega’s jaw if she wasn’t careful, and that was a sobering thought. Instead, she gouged her fingers into the couch and forced herself to let Lena go at her own pace. 

Lena’s tongue was a flickering ghost, a slippery ball of lightning. It made her hips jump and her pulse thud and her body’s urges spiked. She knew the omega was inexperienced, and she knew that Lena didn’t mean to tease but the growl started in her chest before she could reason it away. 

“I’m sorry.” Lena had noticed her distress, and the omega was responding to it with apologetic pheromones. “I don’t know how to….could you show me?”

The sweet innocence in her tone, and the soft way she looked up in Kara’s eyes had the alpha sweating with a sudden stream of unfamiliar thoughts. Thoughts with more filthy words than Kara had ever even  _ considered _ using in her life.

_ Fuck her. Fuck her throat, her ass, her cunt. Knot her and fill her deep.  _

“Put it in your mouth.” Kara had no guide other than her own instincts, but they were heavily insistent about exactly what she needed. Her words were charcoal-dirty when they rumbled past her lips, and Lena responded to it beautifully, red lips sealing around the crown of Kara’s broad cock as she obeyed. The size of it split her mouth into a round ‘o’. Kara let her head fall back, fingers tight on Lena’s hair. “That’s it. Deeper.”

Dutifully, Lena did as she was told. The warmth of her mouth was blessedly soothing to Kara’s rampant ache, but it still wasn’t quite enough, even as the omega wrapped a small white hand around her thickened shaft and pumped up to meet her lips. Kara wanted to be  _ enveloped _ in that wetness. Sealed in it. She thrust up, seeking more of the warmth, and hit the back of the omega’s throat. Lena choked, fighting against her hold a bit, but Kara’s instincts held her still, even as she withdrew a bit from her mouth. 

A strand of spit connected her cock to Lena’s lips as she watched, and it broke, clear and glistening in the light. The omega’s lipstick was smeared, and she looked up at Kara like she was dazed, forgetting who or where she was. Her whimper was pure submission. 

“Here.” Kara guided her back down. “Take it again. Try to let me go all the way.”

Lena’s wet gasp was almost a ragged sob, but she obeyed, dark hair falling in glossy waves into Kara’s gripping hand as she bobbed, working Kara’s cock deeper and deeper into her throat with each pass. Her hand was squeezing at Kara’s base, and the feel of it, the  _ pressure— _ there was a pounding in Kara’s body that felt like it might pop. 

“That’s it.” She encouraged, half-growling. The omega was sucking her so well that she felt like those cold showers and firm talks might never have an effect again—now that she had  _ this _ in her memory to contend with. Didn’t matter though. Couldn’t matter. Lena’s tongue had made a sudden, much-welcomed reappearance and she was licking up the side of Kara’s cock every time her throat bobbed down, and Kara groaned, feeling the heat inside her body rush up in an unexpectedly fast wave. “ _ Oh Rao.” _

With one last urgent grip of Lena’s hair, Kara’s groaning turned into a high, desperate cry that was wrenched from her throat without warning. There was no way she could tell the omega what was about to happen—Kara hardly recognized it herself. All she knew was that her abs were contracting, and her cock was twitching and pulsing and she—

Kara let out an inhuman noise as the pressure at her base surged up through the top of her cock and blasted into Lena’s mouth. The omega wasn’t prepared, clearly, but she adjusted admirably, even as her eyes widened and she struggled, a bit. The tight seal of her lips adjusted, and she began to suck deeply, swallowing as much of Kara’s spurts as she could hold. When she was done, she let Kara’s cock lay softly in her mouth, as if waiting to be told to remove it. 

There was a strange, gasping pride in Kara when she looked down to see that, inexperienced as she was, her omega had managed to contain most of her cum. 

_ My omega.  _ Her brain curled around those words with possessive force.  _ Lex said...she’s mine. Mine.  _

The strength of that thought was like a tidal wave. 

Even after the blissful release of only a few moments before, the pounding urges came roaring back, and Kara withdrew from Lena’s warm mouth, huffing as her body demanded more. The pressure had returned with barely a pause, and there was something she  _ needed _ to do with that building, pulsing urge. It was like a throbbing in her body, a need more deep and serious than an orgasm. 

And there was Lena, still crouched on her knees, slightly panting, glazed with her cum and blinking up at her, waiting to serve. 

There was a nobility in Kara, a golden core that she knew was not being heard right now. There was a voice, perhaps too quietly, suggesting that Lena was  _ not _ hers, that Lena was her own person, and furthermore, that Lena was a virgin and should be treated gently above all. But that voice was getting drowned out by the throbbing, the aching, the  _ thumping _ in her chest. Distantly, she knew this wasn’t right, but it was like an animal inside her body had broken free of confinement, long-awaited, demanding to run for the hills. 

And Kara knew—she  _ knew _ —what it needed in order to be tamed. 

There was no more pretending she wasn’t going to go through with this. There was only  _ need _ and  _ now _ , and those two things drove her. Kara pulled the surprised omega to her feet, and then surprised her further by sweeping her directly off of them, into her arms. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara said to the curve of Lena’s throat, where the rapid beat of her heart was strongest. Her voice sounded gravely and unfamiliar to her own ears—like a road that needed retarring. “I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

Then she took the omega into the bedroom. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Didn’t think I’d leave you hanging, did you? This is where the dub con really comes in, be forewarned.

When the alpha tumbled her onto the bed, Lena expected to be taken right there. Rolled over, forced into position if necessary, spread and penetrated without regard or grace. Like the films Lex had forced her to watch on proper omega breeding. All of the omegas in those films had seemed very unhappy about their lot in life, and Lena found no reason to believe hers would not be the same. 

It was only sensible, no matter how polite she’d been about the blowjob. The alpha was past politeness now, hours into her rut and no doubt suffering with it as each minute went by. So when Kara swept her into arms and gruffly apologized into her neck, Lena trembled with the knowledge that it was going to be rough and quick, her body shivering with fear and anticipation. 

But Kara, as usual, endeavored always to make things difficult by being  _ strange _ about it. 

It started with the alpha pressed on top of her, solid and heavy, kissing at her neck. Nosing into her pulse, sighing her name.  _ Lena. Lena oh Lena.  _ The omega could feel that Kara was hard again, ready to breed her, but the alpha seemed almost as overwhelmed as she was, humping mindlessly against her still-clothed body. 

Then the alpha’s lips traveled up her neck and sealed over her own, and they were kissing, which was the strangest thing of all. 

Out of everything, Lena had never imagined being  _ kissed _ . It had never even crossed her mind, somehow. Kissing was too intimate for what this was—a transaction involving her status and her womb, nothing more. And yet…

When Kara kissed her, all the little hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms rose up in a discordant dance. She opened her mouth in something like shock, and the alpha moaned happily, taking that as an invitation to slip her tongue inside. The fleshy wet heat of it, licking against Lena’s teeth and tongue—she couldn’t help but respond in kind, gasping a bit until Kara learned to back off enough to let her breathe. She’d never been kissed like this, save for once with a bold girl at boarding school who had been immediately sent away after. This felt like the same kind of desperate sweetness—sure to be taken away. 

They broke for air, and Kara’s hips moved into hers, sending a groan from both their lips. Lena found her hands were clutching at the alpha’s back, and one leg was hitched over her waist. She didn’t quite know how they’d gotten there. 

“Clothes.” Kara huffed, sounding a bit endearingly pathetic. “Too many clothes.”

Her fingers twisted in the material of Lena’s skirt, pulling. It was almost like a question being asked. And Lena’s body was answering in the quickening of her heartbeat, the slipperiness between her legs, the quaking of her thighs. She found herself helping Kara with one hand, as they pulled her skirt down together. 

The blouse was expensive white silk, but it was tight and only buttoned at the collar, so Kara quickly got frustrated and ripped it off, which was startling and scary and also  _ so hot  _ that Lena was weak to the confusion of it, and didn’t even notice when Kara tugged her skirt further away down her heels and then stopped, staring at her in her underwear. The green was having the desired effect it seemed, because Kara’s eyes were big round saucers of blackened pupil, hands grasping helplessly on the ruined silk of Lena’s former blouse. 

“You’re so  _ beautiful _ .” Kara said. It was reverent and soft. Lena had never heard that word used quite so adoringly before. And certainly never in her direction as anything other than a threat. 

She gripped into the bed, rising on her half-elbows, and bit her lip, watching as Kara’s eyes tracked all the way down her body to the dampened silk between her legs. The alpha seemed to snag there for a long time, breath coming in thick pants, and Lena felt the fluttering of her belly, asking for her hips to rise up into that stare. 

She didn’t expect to feel this way. This tense, rapacious longing in her belly. It must be the heat inducer. It had to be because to actually want  _ this _ , her own degradation...that was shameful beyond belief. Lena closed her eyes against the guilt of it, briefly. 

_ Why couldn’t you just be like any other alpha? Why does this have to feel so…? _

“Lena.” Kara’s voice wasn’t an inquiry. It was a command. 

Lena’s eyes snapped open, and she obeyed, helpless to resist. The alien’s pull was strong enough to swamp her senses, leaving her a gulping wreck, soft and malleable. “Yes, Kara.”

“This is your first time, right?” Kara’s eyes were so dark. Blacker than night. The blue was all but gone from the edges. Lena swallowed again. 

“Yes, Kara.”

“I’m—-I’m gonna try to be gentle, okay?” The alpha’s hand hovered over her thigh, almost indecisive, and then landed on her belly, splaying her fingers over Lena’s heaving rib cage. “But you have to tell me. You have to say if it hurts, and ask me to stop. Even if….even if you’re afraid to.”

The unspoken words there were clear.  _ Even if your brother told you not to.  _

Again, Lena was made wretched with the inescapable truth of her lust and conflicted, heart-sore longing.  _ Why couldn’t you just  _ take _ me? You’re so strong, you could have done it by now, even if I fought you. Why won’t you just make it easy?  _

Her eyes must’ve shown her stress, because Kara frowned, touching the side of her face, and leaned in to deliver a devastatingly soft kiss at the corner of her eye, and then another at her temple, and another at the side of her mouth. It was unbelievable that an alpha could be this….this  _ sweet  _ during her rut, and Lena suddenly wanted to cry at the unfair kindness of it. 

“I’ll be gentle.” Kara told her again, soft at her ear, as she withdrew, shucking her shirt over her head, and thumbing her briefs down, still stained at the front with evidence of Lena’s earlier activities. “I  _ promise _ .”

Absurdly, Lena could tell she was being honest. And she should have hated her for it. But she didn’t. 

She nodded, tentatively, and bit her lip, eyes dragging up and down. The alien was built like a solid wall of muscle, her skin golden and glistening in sweat, and her breasts were high and firm, nipples hard as her cock. The length of it was impressive, and Lena’s throat remembered exactly how sore it had made her. She could already tell it would make an impression in her cunt, and, shivering, it was shameless how she felt like she wanted it. Without intending to, her legs opened just a bit wider. Spreading before the alpha’s gaze. 

Kara definitely didn’t miss that. Her eyes narrowed on Lena’s lower body, and her fingers curled into fists, mouth hanging half open in clear want. “Can you—-take off your underwear now?”

_ Oh Christ, why can’t you just do it?  _ Lena’s teeth dug into her lip, almost painfully, but she nodded again anyway. Somehow it felt more humiliating to be the one slipping her own bra straps down, pulling the clasp with one hand while she kept the fabric close with another, and then letting it drop. Her nipples felt tight and hot under Kara’s eyes, and the low groan of approval made her quake. She was going to have to lift her hips for the panties, and Kara seemed to know that, rolling to one side as Lena wiggled them down. They were ruined anyway. 

It was a hot, breathing moment between them when they were both naked. Eyes flashing everywhere, Kara’s hand returned to her belly, shaking a bit, and her fingers edged just over the sharp rise of Lena’s hipbone, thumb brushing there. 

_ She’ll ask me to present now.  _ Lena felt sure of that, belly tightening.  _ At least that way I’ll be able to hide my face.  _

But instead of rolling Lena over onto her belly and taking her in the traditional way, Kara seemed slow to move or do anything to satiate her rut. Her eyes were still blown, but she was blinking slowly, taking every inch of Lena in. Something clicked then, with the way Kara’s whole body seemed still and awestruck, as if in the presence of something holy. 

_ I guess...this is her first time, too.  _

Lena felt something uncover in her heart and turn over as if waking from hibernation for the season. The calm settling in her bones returned. She raised her hand, slowly, and put it onto Kara’s hand on her belly, and dragged it down between her legs, sending a sigh from both their mouths. 

“You can touch me, Kara. I—I belong to you now.” Lena said to her alpha, and she found to her great surprise that she meant every word. 

***

_ I belong to you now.  _

Kara’s fingers were wet, her palm was full of Lena’s cunt, the heel of it pressed close. She could feel the omega’s pulse through her fingers. The hot, steady throb of her heartbeat. Was this what it was like? To own something? To feel the sweetness of it slip through her fingers?

She didn’t think so. This felt... _ different.  _

But it made her want to kiss Lena anyway, and press inside a little, just to feel the tender opening yield to her touch, and  _ Rao— _ there was so much Kara was feeling. She didn’t know how she could possibly contain this much. But her body wanted to drive the show, and that felt easier, somehow, so she went with the urges in her lower brain, kissing down Lena’s bobbing throat as she moved to her perfect breasts, white as swans, and endeavored to swallow her nipples whole. 

Her fingers slipped and played in Lena’s warmth, searching and feeling. There was a sweet raised spot at the top of it that she figured was probably Lena’s clit, and she could feel Lena buck and muffle a noise every time she touched it, so she stayed there, playing the sound again and again. It felt so  _ good _ , so wet and hot and easy to touch. And she liked how Lena was  _ letting _ her. Moaning a little into her mouth and arms and the hair of Kara’s head when she moved down to suck her nipples again. Her hips rocking and tilting and shifting, squirming like a liquid thing. 

Kara felt  _ hard _ and Lena felt  _ soft _ and  _ wet _ and the dichotomy was mesmerizing. 

Could she really fit in that small opening? Kara didn’t know. Lena felt  _ tiny _ below her, and so, so fragile. Whenever she looked down at her cock pressed into Lena’s thigh and felt the surging tug of her instinct to thrust forward a bit, she stopped herself with a sudden lace of fear. She didn’t want to split the omega in two. How were people supposed to  _ do _ this?

But then her finger slipped more fully inside Lena’s tight entrance, and the omega let out the most destructively-pleading whimper she’d ever heard in her life. 

And Lena was opening for her, to her surprise and delight. That one finger curled and flexed inside the exquisite warmth, feeling how Lena’s body had blossomed open to allow it. It made Kara’s mouth dry, her brain hollow, cock aching. When she pressed in a second finger, and Lena let out a little cry, Kara thrust inadvertently, brushing her own knuckles with a smear of pre-cum. 

“ _ Hff _ .” Kara was beyond words for a sold minute and a half before she could remember how to speak. “Lena. I’m gonna go inside now. Okay?”

“ _ Yes _ ,  _ Kara _ .” The omega was gasping, twisting on the sheets above her, her hair a dark spill across the white pillowcases. Her face was tense with pleasure and the hint of pain, but she didn’t seem to want Kara to stop. 

And Kara didn’t want to stop. 

She withdrew her fingers with a kiss to the omega’s sternum as an apology, feeling how Lena whimpered when she left. There wasn’t much more room down there now, but Kara had the feeling if she didn’t try soon, her ability to be gentle would fly out the window with the rest of her normal composure. Her fingers were slippery as they fisted on her cock, and not just from Lena—her tip was leaking like a fountain, spilling more pre-cum than she’d ever had.  _ Must be the rut. Rao, this is a mess.  _

But the added lubrication seemed to be working in her favor when she hunched forward, awkwardly trying to fit against Lena’s slick entrance. Everything being so wet meant that she was sliding around in it, nudging Lena’s clit with her tip every now and again, coaxing more moans from the omega and more of her to open. The rocking of their lower halves was slowly bringing her closer and closer to where she wanted—no,  _ needed _ —to be. 

And then, with the tiniest of pushes from her hips at just the right angle, the tip slipped inside. 

They both gasped at the sudden shock of it. Lena’s fingers flew to grip at her biceps, and Kara stilled, instinctively, holding herself in place. It was a breathless moment. 

Kara had to hold onto Lena’s hips carefully, because she was afraid she would bruise the omega. Her whole body shook with the tension of it. The tightness around the tip of her cock was a near-perfect seal. A beautiful slippery ring of complete bliss. Her whole body wanted to pump forward, to spear through the quivering tightness she felt sure would yield for her thrust—but through Herculean effort and no small amount of control, she managed to stay still. She did. Not. Want. To hurt.  _ Lena _ . 

That was the only goal. 

Lena, for her part, had let out a sudden hitched breath when Kara’s cock parted her labia and slipped deeper in, but she was near silent now. Only her rapid heartbeat and the low, urgent sound of her breathing let Kara know she was still with it. Her eyes had gone glassy and somewhat far away, and Kara was concerned by that. She found herself nipping soothingly along the omega’s jawline, trying to coax her into relaxing with both scent and action. Her abdominal muscles tensed as she held herself still, but close, waiting for Lena to come back to her. 

At last, Lena relaxed under her body, responding to the pheromones and Kara’s attention. She whimpered, and her hips shifted up. Just a bit. Enough to let Kara slip in another inch. 

“Shhh.” Kara cautioned her with a nip and a growl, tensing to avoid thrusting. “Easy. I’m trying to be careful.”

“Yes, Kara.” Lena’s scent went slack and passive under her, and that made Kara feel the approving rumble vibrate from her chest to her shoulder blades. To reward Lena, she eased a further inch or so inside. “ _ God _ .”

The omega’s nails dug into her back, but Kara hardly noticed, aside from the pressure of her grip. She watched Lena’s tightened, flushed face as she rocked her hips slowly forward, giving it to the omega in slow, purposeful inches. The barrier stretched, and snapped, and Lena cried out once, sharp and high, nails tight on Kara’s spine. But she relaxed after a pained, clenching sigh, and Kara soothed her with a wet kiss, drawing it out until Lena’s hips began to rock into hers again. 

“That’s it.” Kara crooned, earning a shudder from Lena at the pride in her voice. “You can do it. Almost all the way now.”

The plush  _ heat _ of it—-Kara was drawn in like a vise, and the warmth pulsed around her so fervent and sweet. When her hips finally bumped into Lena’s pelvis, public hair brushing and nudging, Kara groaned so deep she thought she might break a glass window panel again. To hold herself steady, she braced one hand on the headboard above Lena and looked down at her to keep the goal in mind.  _ Don’t hurt Lena.  _

_ My omega. I’m her first. The only.  _

The pulse behind those words was strong. Every hair on her body was on end with the fervent possessive instinct. Kara shuddered, and her hips jerked forward in primal response. When she did Lena let out a sweet, surprised moan that went right to the tip of Kara’s cock like lightning. 

“G-good.” Kara choked out, fingers gouging into the headboard’s oaken frame. Those smoky-green eyes fluttered in response to the praise. “You’re taking me so deep.”

“I  _ feel _ you.” Lena whimpered back. “I’m so full.”

Another handful of splinters from the headboard and it creaked threateningly. Kara winced and wiped her palm quickly, before repositioning so she could hold Lena’s breast while she held her hip—judging from the approving little breath and arch into her palm, it was a good move. “I’m gonna fuck you now. You need to focus on opening for me, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Lena’s neck bobbed, pale and unmarked, with anticipation before she corrected herself, hastily. “I mean— yes, Kara.”

Kara nosed that sweet-scented pulse, gently as she could, to remind Lena that she didn’t need to. “You’re  _ such _ a good girl.”

Lena’s scent reacted to that with such unmistakable fervor that Kara’s hips jolted forward again, slowly. “Oh, god.  _ Kara _ .”

The wet noises of their bodies started to increase. The sounds were slick and filthy, and Kara loved hearing every bit of it. Lena’s little quickened breaths. The rocking of the mattress under her thrusts. The sticky slap of their bodies meeting. And the smell of it—- _ Rao _ . Kara was drunk on the scent of omega arousal and her own musk. 

The pace picked up, and with it, the sounds of Lena adjusting to her first fucking started to rise as well. At first, there was only the slightly pushy  _ ‘ah’ _ breaths, and then a kind of nervous whimper, and then the unabashed  _ moaning _ started. High and needy. A moan that left her words a stutter and her breath a caught bird in the cage of her throat. It was beautiful. Kara wanted to fuck it out of her forever. 

“You’re doing so good, so  _ good _ , that’s my good omega.” Kara’s praise was just babbling now, both arms now wrapped around Lena’s head in a cradle as she rocked the bed into the wall like a steady driving hammer. “My good girl Lena, my sweet girl taking it for me.”

“ _ Ye-yes _ .” Lena’s words were rattled out by the force of Kara’s relentless thrusting, increasing now as the alpha felt the call of some inner, dropped-down urge. Her hips began to searchingly spear deeper, instinctively clenching her buttocks with the urge to bury herself on each thrust. 

She couldn’t help it. Lena looked so  _ good _ under her, so obedient, so open. Kara was panting and nosing into her pulse again, smelling and kissing and licking under her jaw, almost fucking into that scent like it was the urge to draw breath or drink water. It felt necessary to stay close to her pulse like that. To  _ protect _ it. 

And she  _ could _ protect Lena, she realized—almost jubilantly in her frenzied, alpha-controlled brain—she could because she was  _ strong _ and very fast and could fight just about anyone. She could keep Lena safe. Her and her pups. 

Oh. 

Kara’s hips jarred, and then her growl surprised them both, echoing out savage and strong across the omega’s leaping, startled pulse. She couldn’t help that, either. It was just that idea. It was making her mad, desperate to do  _ something _ . The pressure in her belly was screaming, slamming at her hips and demanding that she get even  _ closer. Deeper.  _

_ Give her pups. Get her pregnant. Fill her and fill her and fill— _

“Kara, Kara,  _ K-aara _ ,” Lena’s whimpering seemed to come from far away. It lasted a long time before she managed to lift her head and huff into the omega’s face, asking without asking. But Lena only squirmed and looked slightly pained, eyes darting down between their bodies, and Kara followed her gaze, curious. 

_ Ah.  _

_ Right _ . The knot. It had started to form at her base, rounding thick and angry and twitching with her seed. As she looked down, she could see how her body was already doing the work of trying to angle it inside, and the rough treatment was making the omega yelp and shudder. 

“I don’t know if I can.” Lena’s plea was lilting, her accented voice raising in trepidation. “I—it’s so  _ big _ .”

Her fingers tensed and flexed on Kara’s shoulders, digging in. Kara wasn’t immune to feeling that, as strong as she was—the tremble of those fingers registered just as easily as fists did not. 

“You can,” Kara promised, knowing somehow that she  _ could _ . It was insistent in her bones, the same as the urge she felt to join their bodies deeper. She nosed against Lena’s pulse again, and nipped. The omega shuddered and her body went passively slack, her cunt releasing a sudden wet torrent over Kara’s throbbing shaft. “You can be a good girl for me. I want you to try.”

Lena’s only reply was an uncertain noise, but Kara was too far gone now to stop, even if she wanted to. Her teeth were already hovering over Lena’s neck, the nip having activated another, more certain desire in her body. 

_ Knot her. Claim her. Mine. My omega. My pups.  _

Closing her eyes, Kara sucked urgently on Lena’s neck as her body pressed and angled closer and closer, slickly stretching the omega’s tiny entrance to her body’s limits. Rocking and pressing in the slippery heat, Kara knew Lena could yield to her, but she was holding back in fear for her no-doubt already sore little pussy. But Kara could no longer hold back, and, as her hips churned and pushed, getting more and more frustrated by the second, Kara knew her knot could get too large for the omega to take without serious pain. They were rapidly approaching that point. 

“ _ Pl-pl-please _ ,” Lena’s breath was coming in tense, desperate puffs, and Kara did not know whether she was asking for the knot or begging not to have it, but shamefully, her body did not care. 

Her instincts told her  _ exactly _ what to do. 

With a fierce, final thrust, Kara closed her teeth over Lena’s unclaimed neck and sank her mark in the same breathless lunge. The sudden pain in her neck made the omega cry out, arching below Kara, but the scent of her was a sudden rush of submissive omega pheromones, and her body blossomed open, finally allowing the knot to slip inside on a quivering, slippery rush of fluid. Lena  _ screamed _ and shook, and Kara groaned into her hold, biting hard as the omega lurched into a sharply forceful orgasm that clenched and rippled all around her, from her tip to her knot, molding and holding her in place while the omega came  _ hard _ . 

Kara closed her eyes as her own orgasm detonated into a thick, steady stream of emptying pulses, filling Lena’s unused cunt with her seed in heavy spurts. She grunted, happily, and sucked on the mark she had made, proud of her omega for holding her knot and her cum. Her hand snaked down, pressing on the tented curve of the omega’s lower belly, feeling her own cock and the steadily rising tide. 

_ Mine. My omega. My pups.  _

_ My Lena.  _

_ My mate.  _

Satisfied in her claiming, Kara closed her eyes, heavy with exhaustion, and slipped into a blissful limbo between sleep and waking, caught in the never-ending wave of release shared between their two bodies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bored of quarantine and needing a treasure trove of smut? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
